Let Me Know
by Castielific
Summary: Missing scène entre le final de la saison 2 et le 3x01. Huddy friendship


Cuddy poussa la porte et frissonna quand l'air climatisé de l'intérieur frappa sa peau brûlante de la chaleur de l'extérieur

**LET ME KNOW**

Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Spoilers : Entre le 2x23 et le 3x01

Genre : Friendship, Huddy si vous voulez le voir.

Résumé : Elle l'avait soigné, lui avait rendu toute sa mobilité et il était…parti.

N/A : Juste un « missing scene » écrit dix minutes avant d'aller me coucher, à moitié dans le coma. J'ai toujours été intrigué par ces deux mois qui sont passés entre House qui se fait tirer dessus et House qui revient frais et dispo. Il était en congé, mais qu'a-t-il fait ?

Merci à Vicodinaddict pour les corrections, suggestions et tout le reste

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy poussa la porte et frissonna quand l'air climatisé de l'intérieur frappa sa peau brûlante de la chaleur de l'extérieur. Elle sentit sa robe virevolter contre ses cuisses quand la porte se ferma derrière elle. L'endroit était bondé, les gens venant s'y réfugier pour fuir la canicule. Elle repéra une table vide dans un coin et alla s'y installer. Presque aussitôt une serveuse arriva à ses côtés, stylo et carnet en main, prête à prendre sa commande. Cuddy survola rapidement le menu et commanda une pina collada. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, et détestait boire seule, mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose de frais et de troubler ses sens.

Elle ne devrait pas le prendre personnellement. Elle le savait. Leur relation n'avait plus rien de « personnel » depuis longtemps de toute façon. Elle avait juste tendance à l'oublier. Si elle n'était pas si ridiculement vexée, elle aurait probablement été soulagée. L'homme qui passait son temps à lui compliquer la vie n'était plus là. Elle l'avait soigné, lui avait rendu toute sa mobilité et il était…parti. Il reviendrait, elle le savait. Il avait besoin de temps pour réapprendre à utiliser son muscle atrophié et profiter de sa nouvelle liberté. C'était même elle qui lui avait donné ces deux mois de congé. Elle n'avait simplement pas envisagé qu'il se congédierait d'elle aussi. Elle était heureuse pour lui. Sincèrement. D'après ce que Wilson lui avait dit, sans la douleur comme éternel rappel, il s'était rapidement passé de Vicodin. Selon les dires de l'oncologue, House semblait profiter pleinement de ses congés. Tant mieux pour lui. Sans ses extravagances pour lui compliquer la vie, elle aussi était en congé…en quelque sorte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui manquerait.

Dix ans, avait-elle réalisé.

Pendant dix ans, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés plus de deux semaines. Cette constatation l'avait étonné presque autant qu'elle l'avait effrayé. A quel moment House avait-il pris une place si importante dans sa vie ? Si elle se laissait aller à le considérer, elle s'avouerait probablement qu'il était son meilleur ami. Leur relation paraissait professionnelle, elle l'était vraiment la plupart du temps, pourtant, quand elle allait mal, c'était lui qui la réconfortait. Il le faisait à sa manière bien particulière et de façon détournée, mais il l'aidait. Qu'il débarque en pleine nuit chez elle avec une bouteille de Whisky et la promesse qu'il saurait lui faire oublier ses soucis ou qu'il reste bien sage dans son bureau les jours où elle était fatiguée, il semblait toujours identifier ses humeurs et s'y adapter. Il la ménageait quand elle en avait besoin, l'embêtait quand elle voulait oublier ses autres problèmes. Il avait été là pour elle quand elle avait voulu un enfant…Du moins, au début.

Aussitôt ses douleurs disparues, il avait déserté sa vie. Trop occupé à être heureux, il en avait oublié de l'aider à ne pas être triste trop longtemps. Il l'avait abandonné. C'était probablement mélodramatique de le penser comme ça alors que leur relation n'avait jamais été réellement définie, mais elle le ressentait ainsi. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait disparu au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Elle avait du se débrouiller seule. Pour les injections. Pour choisir un donneur. Pour l'implantation. Pour la fausse couche. Il n'avait pas été là.

Le blâmer pour cela aurait été injuste. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Elle voulait un enfant toute seule, et elle commençait à comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Elle l'avait pleinement réalisé le jour où elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur le plancher vernis de son immense salle à manger, les jambes en sang et personne pour la réconforter.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle était venue pour oublier, pas pour ressasser. Elle but une gorgée de la boisson qu'elle n'avait pas vu apparaître devant elle. La climatisation était un peu trop forte, le choc thermique trop brutal. Elle passa un ongle sur son bras recouvert de chair de poule. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa un sourire éclatant de blancheur. Il était charmant. Brun, ténébreux, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, bien habillé…Elle lui sourit en retour. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il se leva de son tabouret et appela le barman. La seconde Pina Collada que mister gentleman allait lui apporter serait également la bienvenue.

Une demie heure plus tard, tout ce qu'elle savait sur mister gentleman, Mark de son vrai nom, c'était qu'il aimait sa voiture et adorait en parler. A vrai dire, il aimait tellement en parler qu'il ne parlait que de ça. Cuddy s'en moquait. On ne venait pas dans ce genre de bar pour rencontrer l'âme sœur et dans cette histoire les goûts et ambitions de Mark ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Le menton posé sur sa main, elle sirotait calmement sa seconde Pina Collada, hochant ci et là la tête pour lui faire croire qu'elle écoutait. En réalité, elle avait oublié l'idée depuis vingt-cinq minutes. Elle observait pensivement les joueurs de billard du coin de l'œil, pariant mentalement sur le gagnant. Quelques cris attirèrent son attention vers le coin opposé de la pièce. Sa vue était partiellement bloquée par le bar, mais elle distingua un groupe de personnes debout autour d'une table qui semblaient bien s'amuser. Contrairement à elle….Elle soupira et vida son verre. Les cris continuaient de lui venir du petit groupe et elle fut vite intriguée. Elle se détourna des joueurs de billard pour les observer quand Mark commença à parler des caractéristiques techniques de son moteur. Une femme monta soudainement sur une table et entama une danse, retirant son tee-shirt. Les joueurs de billard se joignirent alors à la fête. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le barman secouer la tête d'un air désespéré, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'aller monter le son de la musique quelques secondes plus tard. Mark jeta un coup d'œil à la scène, mais fit mine de ne pas regarder et reprit son discours, les yeux déviants toutes les deux secondes vers le « striptease » pour ne pas rater le moment où elle enlèverait le bas.

La jeune femme posa les doigts sur la fermeture de sa jupe bien trop courte, mais se figea soudain, observant quelque chose que Cuddy ne pouvait apercevoir. Tous les yeux semblèrent se tourner dans la même direction, vers la table dissimulée. Bientôt, des cris retentirent et la dévergondée laissa tomber sa jupe. Aussitôt, tous les hommes se précipitèrent pour entourer la table où la jeune femme dansait. Cuddy sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand quand la vue fut dégagée et qu'elle repéra House assis à la table qui suscitait tant d'attention. Il avait la tête posée sur sa main, à demi-étalé sur la table et une dizaine de mini-verres étaient empilés en pyramide devant lui. La stripteaseuse ne le quittait pas du regard et il lui souriait lascivement.

Cuddy sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, prise d'une colère à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. C'était ça, sa façon de profiter de la vie ? Alcool, sexe et….Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains, prise d'un rire qui parvint à faire taire le fan de voitures. Evidemment que c'était comme ça que House profitait de la vie ! Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait faire de longue ballade dans les bois et sentir le parfum des roses ?

Il était guéri, profitait de la vie…

Pendant qu'elle sanglotait seule la perte de son futur enfant, il devait probablement être en train de faire la fête avec deux étudiantes. Les choses avaient changé, bien trop vite, et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elles étaient devenues. Elle voulait être heureuse pour lui, mais elle détestait être la plus malheureuse. Elle vida d'une traite le troisième verre qui venait d'être déposé devant elle et se leva…Peut-être un peu trop vite. Elle cogna dans la table où un verre se renversa. Elle voulut le rattraper, mais en fit valser deux par terre dans son geste. Boire sans manger ne lui réussissait jamais…Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne retenait jamais la leçon ? Sa robe beige était tâchée de la bière de Mark et la pièce tournait étrangement autour d'elle. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir, ça n'était pas des ronds. Plutôt des sphères comme si la pièce changeait de taille à chaque seconde. Grossissait, puis rétrécissait. Et elle était floue. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, mais la chassa d'un geste agacé. Elle chercha la direction de la sortie…ou des toilettes, il faudrait qu'elle nettoie sa robe avant qu'elle ne soit fichue. Non, elle voulait juste partir.

Elle attendit quelques secondes que sa vue redevienne claire. Les cris fusaient toujours de l'autre côté du bar.

« Alors tu me la montre cette voiture ? »

Marc sembla surpris de ses mots, mais acquiesça. Il tenta de la prendre par le bras, elle se dégagea et avança jusqu'à la sortie. La pièce avait arrêté de tourner, elle devait juste s'être levée trop vite. Ses pas n'étaient pas très assurés sur ses talons, mais elle n'était pas assez saoule pour perdre l'équilibre.

Arrivée devant le cabriolet de son futur-amant, elle s'attendait presque à entendre la voix de House la stopper comme dans un de ces films dramatiques qu'elle affectionnait tant. Seulement, c'était la réalité et House n'avait rien d'un héro de drama. Et puis, s'il l'avait été, les scénaristes l'auraient fait choisir Cameron. Ce n'était pas elle l'héroïne de cette histoire. Elle avait quarante ans, pas de vie sociale à la Bridget Jones et était probablement stérile. Qui voudrait d'une Lisa Cuddy en rôle principal ?

Lorsqu'elle vomit sur le tapis tout neuf de la voiture de Marc, elle fut presque fière d'elle. Il n'essaya même pas de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte et elle crut déceler des larmes dans ses yeux ébènes. A peine ses pieds sur le trottoir, il filait déjà.

Elle retira ses chaussures en vacillant dangereusement. Le béton était brûlant sous ses pieds nus et une vision d'une plage au sable chaud s'imposa à son esprit. Elle devrait profiter que la « bombe à retardement » soit en congé pour partir en vacances au lieu de se lamenter sur elle-même. L'été était caniculaire et sa peau était blanche de rester enfermée dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas naturel. Ce n'était pas sain.

Elle s'assit sur la marche devant sa porte. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Elle voulait profiter de l'air d'une nuit d'été. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina allongée sur un transat. Non. Elle aussi, elle pouvait s'amuser. Elle imagina un homme au corps d'athlète lui étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos alors qu'un autre homme portait un jus d'ananas frais à ses lèvres. Oh oui, ça c'était pas mal. En fond, le va-et-vient de la mer, l'odeur de karité et de peau brûlante, le goût de…

« Vous rêvez de moi ? »

Tout à coup, la mer se retira, un nuage cacha le soleil, les deux bodybuildés s'évanouirent en poussière et une pluie torrentielle s'abattue sur elle. Elle grogna. Fort.

Elle ouvrit en œil en priant pour que ça ne soit qu'une hallucination auditive. Elle remit en question le terme « auditive », mais garda celui de « hallucination » quand elle vit House debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attardé sur son apparence au bar, mais là, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait surestimé les hommes bodybuildés. Il portait un pantalon beige et une chemise noire dont les quatre premiers boutons étaient ouverts, révélant une peau halée. Lui, il n'avait pas passé son temps enfermé dans son bureau, ça se voyait.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez, House ? »

« Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Vous avez dit « vous m'avez manqué, House », c'est ça ? »

« Et qu'est ce qui est supposé m'avoir manqué ? Votre arrogance ? Vos insultes ? Vos… »

« Mon charme irrésistible, pour commencer »

Elle soupira.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je vous ai vu partir avec un loser, me suis dit que ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas interrompu un de vos rencart, mais apparemment, vous vous débrouillez très bien toute seule. »

« Ce n'était pas un rencart. »

« Donc… », s'exclama-t-il. « Vu que vous ne vous étonnez pas que je vous ai vu, ça veut dire que vous aussi vous m'avez vu et…vous m'avez évité. »

Il se mordit la lèvre une seconde, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Intéressant », ajouta-t-il finalement.

« Vous n'avez pas une ou deux bimbos à aller embêter ? »

« Intéressant aussi. »

Elle voulut soupirer en le voyant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il bougeait avec une telle…normalité. Pas de grimaces de douleur alors qu'il se baissait, pas de massage de sa cuisse à l'atterrissage. Elle réalisa alors réellement à quel point cette opération avait été importante, à quel point elle avait pu le changer.

« Vous avez l'air en forme », nota-t-elle, en profitant pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.

Même ses cheveux semblaient moins gris.

« Pas vous », répliqua-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, détournant le regard.

« Pas de sieste sur chaise longue pour moi, non »

« Vous pourriez, si vous le vouliez ».

Cuddy se tourna vers lui, scrutant son visage. Sa voix était plus douce, avait quelque chose de…différent.

« Vous êtes saoul ? »

Il sourit et secoua la tête. Sourit ?! Depuis quand House souriait-il ?

« Probablement pas plus que vous ».

Il tendit une main vers son visage et elle se recula brusquement, manquant de basculer en arrière.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? », demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Il remit sa main sur son genoux et haussa les épaules.

« Est ce que….Vous me draguez ?! »

Son visage se contracta en une grimace l'espace d'une seconde.

« Ne soyez pas absurde, Cuddy. Pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ? »

Elle sentit ses lèvres se rabaisser. Prend ça dans ta poire ma grande…

« Je dois rentrer, je suis sûre qu'une fille outrageusement trop jeune et impudique doit vous attendre ».

Elle se leva et fouilla dans son sac un moment à la recherche de ses clés. Quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte, il lui tendit ses chaussures, debout à côté d'elle.

« Vous êtes contrariée parce que vous avez cru que je vous draguais ou parce que j'ai dit que ça n'était pas le cas ? »

« Là, c'est vous qui êtes absurde, House. »

Elle prit les chaussures de ses mains et les jeta dans l'entrée. Elle entra, mais se retourna immédiatement pour lui bloquer le passage.

« Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ? »

« Je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un de poli », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je le suis et c'est pour ça que je vais vous dire bonne nuit. Bonne nuit, House. »

Elle ferma la porte et fut surprise qu'il ne la retienne pas.

Contrariée malgré elle, elle fila à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et prendre une douche. Elle était énervée sans savoir si ça venait du fait qu'il était venu la voir ou qu'il était parti. Ça l'énervait encore plus de ne pas savoir.

Elle enfila sa nuisette en fulminant. Elle voulait juste se coucher, dormir, oublier.

Elle poussa un cri en arrivant dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière et là, dans le noir se dessinait une silhouette sur le lit. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et inspira profondément pour se calmer en comprenant de qui il s'agissait. House alluma la lampe de chevet et elle le fusilla du regard.

« J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! », l'accusa-t-elle.

« Mais non, vous avez un bon cœur. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là, House ?! »

Il sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui.

« Venez là et je vous le dirais. »

« Sortez de mon lit. Et de ma maison, tant que vous y êtes ».

« Nope », décida-t-il en tassant les coussins derrière son dos.

Pour affirmer ses propos, il enleva ses chaussures à la force des chevilles, les envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne portait pas de chaussettes. Il posa les mains derrière sa tête et lui fit son plus grand sourire, attendant qu'elle se décide. Elle hésita un moment avant de se résoudre au fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait rejoindre Morphée un jour. Elle avança jusqu'au lit et se glissa sous le drap à côté de lui.

« Ok, restez là si ça vous chante. Moi, je dors », affirma-t-elle en remontant le drap jusqu'à son épaule.

« Ok », dit-il après un moment.

Il éteint la lumière et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Cuddy comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Pas en sachant House là, juste à côté d'elle. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle le sentit bouger et deux lueurs apparurent soudain dans la pénombre, juste en face d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, songeant qu'elle aurait du se tourner dos à lui alors qu'elle sentait son regard percer sa peau. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa peau commença à la brûler sous ses yeux bleus et elle ouvrit les paupières pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours posés sur elle. Elle les croisa immédiatement.

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé », annonça-t-il simplement.

Sa voix n'était que murmure et si elle ne le connaissait pas tant, elle l'aurait qualifié d'incertaine aussi. Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne à l'hôpital, pas même à Wilson.

Un doigt frôla son abdomen, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle referma ses yeux qui devenaient humides, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu. La main se posa sur la sienne, la serra légèrement et elle sourit dans la pénombre.

Il savait. Elle ne savait pas comment, ni même pourquoi, mais il savait. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il veillait. Toujours. Il savait.

FIN


End file.
